Feels Like the First Time
by createaloha
Summary: Our favorite writer and detective do a bit of show and tell of two of their "firsts." rated M for safe keeping...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: tripe-shot. perhaps more. still fresh in the game. characters, His. mistakes, mine. let me know how it goes...**

* * *

The Hamptons House/Bedroom - Night:

Castle and Beckett are comfortably lounging on a lush off-white rug in their bedroom in front of the fireplace. They are both in their navy blue robes and nothing else. Castle is sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Beckett is seated facing him, "Indian style," cradling her wine glass that rests atop her knee.

"Alright, Kate, truth or dare?"

"Well, since I refuse to skip around the room naked again, I'm gonna go with truth."

He wrinkles his nose at her. "Prude."

She arches a challenging eyebrow as he casually leans back, bracing himself on his hands behind him.

His eyes quickly shift into a smoldering seriousness, enabling him to capture her gaze almost instantly. He finally speaks with a delectable sultriness. "When was the first time you got yourself off thinking about me?"

She huffs out a laugh. "Seriously, Castle?"

"Too many times too remember, eh?"

"**Ugh**."

He casually leans forward to grab his glass of wine, taking a sip before he speaks. "You are well aware of the punishment for declining. Are you refusing to answer, Detective?"

She puts a finger up to him and closes her eyes. "Just…shut up for a second."

She drains what's left of her wine, quickly pouring herself another generous glass. He sets down his glass and rubs his hands together, leaning forward in his signature overly attentive manner. "Please, feel free to close your eyes and lie down if that helps jog your memory."

She speaks in a tone that should be laced with an eyeroll. "The more you talk, the less I'm going to say, Castle."

"Would it make it easier for you if I told you my first time, first?"

"Only one way to find out," she muses.

"Let's see here…" He taps his chin, causing her to roll her eyes impatiently.

"Please, feel free to close your eyes and lie ba–"

He interrupts her in a rich, velvety tone, "I was standing."

Her eyebrows lift, but she remains silent. Suddenly feeling very intrigued as her body gravitates towards him. Three words deep and she's already enamored by another one of his stories.

He smirks at her, knowing he has her hook, line and sinker. Once again leaning back, bracing himself on his hands. He watches her eye his mouth for a moment, then darts his tongue out slowly to moisten his lips before he begins. "On this particularly historic day, you'd left me in _quite_ a state. I had rushed home to the loft to handle the situation, but it was occupied. So naturally, I had to find relief in the only place I'd feel alone."

She closes her eyes briefly, transporting herself there with him. Slowly humming out, "your shower."

He nods, tilting his head to the side as he watches her blindly take another teasingly slow sip of her red wine. He continues to talk while he observes her licking the remnants of rich liquid of her lips.

Clearing his throat, he pushes forward off his hands, inching his upper body closer to her. "I didn't know a lot about you then, but I knew you were an expert at making people sweat. And more than anything...I wanted to turn the tables on you and make you…_drip_."

She exhales a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding, opening her eyes to bore into his. "Shit."

Castle pushes himself up and crawls the remaining space towards her. Sliding his body forward so his mouth is pressed next to her ear. Her eyes slide shut in anticipation. He whispers, "already too much for you, Kate?" His warm, wine laced breath and words circle her ear, gliding down her neck as a chill tiptoes its way down her spine.

Her mouth parts, suddenly needing more air. "Don't say drip like that."

Castle slowly pulls away from her ear, making sure to allow his freshly stubbled cheek to slide back against hers. She automatically turns her head to nuzzle into his, inhaling his scent. He pulls away, keeping his face a safe distance from hers as he questions, "are you asking a wordsmith to come up with an alternative word for drip?"

She sighs, pushing two fingers against his mouth. "Shhh…"

He grins against her fingers and lightly nips at them. "You know, the bathroom is right over there. How would you feel about a dramatic reenactment?"

Her mouth slips open, a slow smile spreads from her mouth, up into her eyes. Her eyebrows lift in seductive delight… "You want to jerk off for me in the shower?"

He straightens, puffing out his chest. "To put it bluntly, yes."

"Guess I'll have to remove that from my extensive list of dares for you tonight, Mr Castle."

"You know I love an encore! Keep it on there, you may want a repeat performance."

He hops to his feet, toying with the belt on his robe. He gives a saucy wink to the still seated but far from satiated, Kate Beckett.

He pauses, looking down at her amused. "Tell ya what, you take a minute to compose yourself. I'm gonna go get the shower warmed up. Make the room nice and steamy. Atmosphere is important, and from I remember, it was _hot_."

Castle breezes by her, loosening his belt. Her eyes follow his exit, noticing when he unties his robe. She catches a glimpse of things to come as it flounces up behind him like the cape of his favorite superhero when he rounds the corner.

Anxiously gnawing on her bottom lip. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n - wow, thank you all so much for the great responses, favorites and follows. super stoked that you enjoyed. i hope this chapter lives up to the first - it's a bit more, ya know... definitely never written anything quite like this. let me know if i should continue or go take smut 101. thanks again! again, characters, His. mistakes, mine.**

* * *

The Hamptons House/Master Bathroom - Night:

Castle is standing in front of the shower when she finally gathers herself and enters the bathroom. He is still wearing his robe, it hangs open loosely around his frame. His body is alert and ready to relive the moment, already glistening slightly from the steam filling the room. Beckett leans against the doorway, eyeing him like a caged tiger ready to pounce. He grins at her, cocking his head to the side.

His voice startles her out of her predatory stare. "You gonna watch from there?"

She pushes off the door and fully enters the room. Her own robe still tightly encasing her body. "I want to hear it from the beginning, Castle…"

His eyebrows rise as he watches her move closer. "From when I got to the loft?"

She shakes her head slowly from side to side, biting that lower lip again. Kate now stands fully in front of him. "No, I want to hear what set you off. Why you had to rush home to the loft."

"I believe your words were, "you have no idea…paired with a lip bite." He points to her mouth. "A lot like that one. Then you followed it up with a runway worthy strut away from me, your hips suddenly taking on a sway I'd yet to see before."

Beckett's eyes light up with a little bit of surprise, heat and a lot of self satisfaction. "_That_ was the first time you got off to me?"

"Yeah, why? Was that yours too?!"

She pushes her long waves over her shoulder, forcing his hungry eyes to coast along her newly exposed neck as she stumbles over her response. "I…um…"

"Fine, I'll wait my turn to find out. In the mean time…" He slips the robe from his shoulders, tossing it into the corner. He turns to her to boast. "This is going to be some _epic_ deja vu."

She looks him up and down appreciatively and voices her agreement with a gentle, "mm."

His eyes light up with sudden unbridled excitement, "can you…will you say it?!"

Beckett moves forward, wrapping a firm hand around his hardened manhood as she leans in to mimic her words from that day into his ear. "You have _no_ idea…"

She releases her hold and he wordlessly turns and steps into the shower.

He slides under the shower head, letting the near scalding water drench his body. He then takes himself in his right hand and turns toward the tile. He puts his left forearm flat against the tile and then rests his forehead up near his broad wrist.

Castle closes his eyes as he begins to pump himself slowly. He lets the memory of that day completely wash over him. A distinct image of the classic "old Beckett" held steady in his mind. He speeds up slightly and then brings it back to a more gentle caress.

Kate looks on, utterly enthralled and ridiculously turned on. She takes a small step closer to the shower when she notices him pick up speed. Her breathing more erratic as she lets her robe fall open, but makes no other moves. The steam comes up to envelop her newly revealed skin. She watches intently as his eyes clench more tightly, head pressing harder into his forearm.

His breaths are coming out in sharp pants now and she has to fight the urge to step in and finish him off in a manner only she knows how.

He's becoming more vocal, grunting and moaning her name in a way that makes it so she can no longer deny herself attention. She lets an eager hand quickly roam her upper body, before sliding down to her slick center. She closes her eyes briefly upon contact but quickly seals them back on Castle's form, knowing he's nearing his peak. She does not want to miss it. She continues to run her fingers up and down along her folds, letting her palm press and drag into her clit.

Castle flexes and fists the hand near his head as he inches closer to his climax. He once again slows his strokes, elongating them as he lets his thumb gently circle the head a few times.

Kate bites her lip as she brings her other hand up to expertly pinch and caress her nipples. She watches the muscles in his legs and ass tighten, his pace quickening to an electric speed.

He pants out a strained, "fuuck" and then it's her name on his lips as he finally releases his load onto the damp shower wall. His pumping slowing down dramatically, hips jerking as he rides out the spurts of his orgasm.

Kate quickly sheds her robe and steps under the spray. She finds Castle still in the same position, taking deep breaths of recovery. She runs her hands soothingly up and down his expansive back. She moves even closer, spooning her front around his backside. He slowly turns around and she pushes him back against the wall, her body pressed tightly against his.

Her tongue follows a slick path from the base of his neck, up to his ear. She nips and sucks at his lobe, then hisses. "Fuck, I _love_ when you do that without me. But…I fucking _hate_ when you do that without me."

He runs a lazy hand down her body and cups her center. "Mm, yeah, I can tell you loved it."

He shifts a strong thigh between her legs so she is sitting astride. Her eyes close with a gasp of pleasure. She wraps her arms tightly around his broad shoulders. He grips her hips with both hands and drags her lower body up higher. Beckett drops her head to his shoulder, her teeth making a mark as she circles her hips.

"That's it, lover." He helps her grind down onto his leg with the firm press of his hands on her hips.

"So…close. You were so…hot."

He moves her wet hair away from her neck and replaces it with his mouth. Gently nursing on her pulse point. "Mmm, get off now, so it takes you longer to cum during your reenactment."

He slides one of his hands down to where she is sliding herself on his thigh. He splays his hand across her stomach, bringing his thumb down to circle her clit.

And with that, her head falls back heavily, "Yesss, fuck….coming!" He continues his gentle motions, helping her ride out her decent. His head dropping down to take her nipple into his mouth.

As her motions slow to a stop, she grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling him off her chest and up to her hungry mouth. He slides his thigh out from between them as their kiss intensifies. His hands slide from her hips, over her ass and finally to the backs of her thighs. He expertly grabs and lifts her up, her legs quickly finding purchase around his waist. Castle turns them and pins her to the shower wall, his mouth abandoning her for a frantic exploration of her neck.

"Castle…shit." She holds his head firmly against her as he nips and soothes her flesh with his tongue.

"Mmm," she digs her heels into the top of his ass, giving her more leverage to grind her aching heat onto his abdomen.

She pants, "Rick…Rick…I need you."

Castle trails his mouth back up her neck and to her ear. He pants, "I know."

He kisses a trail across her cheek and then attacks her mouth again. He pulls back, from the kiss, her mouth automatically searching for another place to attach itself. As it finds his neck, he gasps into her ear, "Kate…mmm…it's your turn."

She hums out a response, but he continues speaking, breathless. "I went first…"

Beckett slows her mouth, and pulls back to look at him. Her head resting back against the tiles as she gasps for air. She frowns at him. "What? Castle…just _fu_–"

"You…I want my reenactment, Detective."

"_Now_?!"

"Fuck yes."

Beckett takes a deep, calming breath, her body shuttering with need. Swallowing thickly, she loosens her hold around his waist. Castle helps her slide her legs to the floor.

He reaches over to shut off the water. She reaches a hand around to palm his ass, giving it squeeze before gliding back around to grip his hardness.

"But you're so ready to…"

"Always. But…a deal's a deal."

She sighs and drops her head to his chest as she slowly strokes him.

He reaches down to stop her motions. "So where to? Bed? Couch?"

She lifts her head and lets her eyes drift to the side, eying something outside of the shower.

He turns his head to follow her eye line and grins. "Oh, wow. So it's true then…"

"Mmm?"

"I've _always_ gotten you super wet."


End file.
